


Cute

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: It’s just so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute c(^ω^c)





	Cute

**AgentDork**: 

Did you ask her yet?  


**SupeDork**: 

No

  
**AgentDork**: 

She will say no.

  
**SuperDork**: 

She won’t

I hope…

  
  


“Who are you texting?” Lena asked from her desk, not even raising her head from the paper she was reading.

  
“Oh. Em... I’m talking to Alex about that fire at the animal shelter.” Kara answered, nervously pushing her glasses higher on her nose.

  


“I heard about it. Supergirl showed up at the right moment, saved the employees and animals that were trapped inside and put the fire out” Lena said with a smile, signing the paper in front of her. She raised her head and looked at the superhero with adoration before scrunching her nose up. “At least that explains why you smell like wet dog and smoke.”

  
Kara rolled her eyes with a smile while Lena laughed loudly. “I get it, I need a shower. I wanted to eat lunch with you first.”

  
“Aww, cute! But I would rather you showered before you came here.” The CEO teased while walking closer to the couch. “How was the rest of your day?” She asked, grabbing her salad from the table and listening to her wife talk about her new article.

  
Kara left after an hour, promising she would shower before going back to work and Lena continued reading and signing the papers that Jess kept bringing in. It was going to be a _ long _ night.  


  


* * *

  
  
The elevator doors opened and Lena walked to the only door in the small hallway. She unlocked the door, entering the apartment quietly. She placed her coat on the hanger and her bag on the small table. She took her heels off in favor of her soft Supergirl slippers and made her way to the kitchen. It was after midnight and she knew Kara would be asleep unless there was an emergency. 

  


The blonde had visited her around 9 pm bringing her dinner and telling her to come home early, but the raven-haired woman would usually rather stay and finish all her paperwork so she could spend the weekend with her wife. 

  


She was in a serious need of cuddles.

  
She grabbed a cold bottle of water and made her way to the bedroom. She was too tired to remove her makeup, but she forced herself to stop on the way to the bedroom and remove it anyway.

  
She walked into the darkness and started removing her clothes, the only light coming from the window and her light-in-the-dark slippers.

  
She changed into her pyjamas and climbed on the bed. Kissing her wife’s head and patting the puppy on its head, she lay on her pillow and closed her eyes.  


Wait…

  
She sat up straight and whispered, “We don’t have a _ dog _ ”.

  
She turned the night lamp on and when her eyes adjusted she saw her wife sleeping with her hand protectively around a white labrador puppy. She just stared at the sight, her mouth agape.

  
“Kara” She tried to shake her wife awake by poking her cheek “Wake up!”.

  
Kara moved a bit and slowly fluttered her eyelashes, revealing the baby blue eyes Lena loved so much. Lena smiled at her wife and she smiled back before hearing a small whine from the puppy and remembering why she woke up her wife in the first place. Her wife; who now looked like a deer in front of headlights.  


“I can explain” Kara hurried to say while sitting on the bed, placing the puppy between her crossed legs.

  
“Well I hope you can, because I am pretty sure when I left this morning we didn't have a puppy” Lena pointed at the cute lil ball of fur that was sleeping so peacefully... _ ‘NO! Focus Lena’ _ and glared back at her wife.

  
“Well, as you know, the animal shelter caught fire today and so many people came together and foster the animals so they wouldn't live on the street and it was so sweet. You should have seen how many people wanted to help and volunteer to foster some of the animals until the shelter would be ready for them. There was this little girl who adopted a kitten but she didn’t want to split the two siblings up so she adopted her new kitten’s brother too. It was so _ cute _ . Also, there was this kid wh-”

  
“ _ Kara!” _ Lena whisper screamed, not wanting to wake up the sleeping puppy.

  
“Sorry, sorry” the blonde cleared her throat and continued her story while petting the sleeping puppy. “So I stayed and helped around, mostly cuddling with all the dogs and making sure none of them ran away. The owners said this lil guy reminded them of me because he has a lot of energy and they read the article where I said I have to eat a lot and this lil guy eats a lot and his favourite toy is this lil doughnut plushie and… and…he is so _ cuuuuuuuuuute _”.

  


“Okay, okay. I get it. He reminds you of you” Lena said while petting the lil guy. Taking a deep breath she said with a serious tone. “But, he stays only until the shelter is fixed.” Kara nodded with a sad smile and they both laid back in bed, falling asleep with the puppy between them.  


  


* * *

  


**SuperDork:**

She said yes c: c: c:  


  
**AgentDork:**  
I can’t believe she said yes…  


  
**SuperDork:**  
Please I know my wife

By the time the shelter will be fixed she will fall in love 

with the lil guy and she will want to adopt him  


  
**AgentDork: **

I doubt that…

  
**SuperDork:**

Wanna bet?  


  


* * *

  
  
The couple soon fell into a routine. Feeding the puppy, taking him on walks, playing with him (mostly Kara), washing him (mostly Lena) and then falling asleep with him close by.

  
But three weeks after the fire, things were about to change in their lives.

  
Lena was sitting on her couch, reading her book while petting the puppy that was laying on her thighs; sleeping. The businesswoman still refused to name him, lest she becomes attached because he was going back to the shelter. 

  
A woosh was heard and Supergirl walked into the apartment. The puppy woke up from his slumber, jumped off Lena and ran to Kara. Kara picked up the puppy and hugged him while he tried to lick her face.

  
Lena chuckled at the cuteness in front of her until she realised Kara was actually crying. “Darling, what’s going on? Are you ok?” she stood and walked to the crying woman.

  
Kara cleared her throat and placed the puppy down. The puppy jumped around yapping happily that Kara was home. The blonde picked up Lena’s hands and nodded a few times before speaking. “The shelter is finally fixed and people started taking back the animals they fostered. Only 10% of the people that said they would foster the animals took them back, the rest just adopted them.”

  
“Oh!”

  
Kara nodded and bent down to pick up the puppy again. “Yeah, so as I promised I will take him bac-”

  
“NO” Lena stopped Kara who, along with the puppy, turned to look at her in surprise. The shorter woman cleared her throat. “I mean” she looked around at the scattered toys they had on the living room floor and the dog bed. She looked back at the puppy who was looking at her with the cutest face ever. She supposed this was exactly how to phrase “puppy-eyed look” was coined. 

  


She took a deep breath and nodded “No, you will not take him back” she stated and took the puppy back from Kara, walking to the couch and sitting on it, petting the puppy.

  
“Wait, what?” Kara said and moved closer, a surprised look doting her face.

  
“I’m sorry Kara, but I won’t let you take Krypto back to the shelter . ” 

  
Kara smiled at her adorable wife. Her smile was soon removed from her face and she sighed. “As much as I love this development” she petted the pup- Krypto, who started licking her hand “We have to take him back. If we keep him then Supergirl will have to walk in there and sign the papers.” at Lena’s questioning look she continued “If they noticed that Supergirl doesn't visit the vet for her dog or if Lena Luthor-Danvers or her wife show up with Supergirl’s dog then it means tha-”

  
“Supergirl is a bad owner and something suspicious is happening” Lena answered with a sigh. Her eyes teared up and looked down at Krypto who was smiling back at her in that doggie way of his. “But he’s so _ cuuuuuuuuute _ ”.

  
Kara chuckled, wiping her tears and nodded “He is cute, isn’t he?” .

  
They spent some time petting Krypto, trying not to cry too much when suddenly, Lena got an idea.

  
“Oh-oh. What did you think of?” Kara asked when she saw Lena’s smirk.  


  


* * *

  
  
The small bell jingled when Supergirl entered the animal shelter, holding the lil puppy tucked in her cape.

  
“Oh, Supergirl!” The shelter’s owner greeted with a happy tone. “Welcome back. I see you brought back the puppy you fostered at your house”.

  
Supergirl sighed sadly and nodded “Yeah. I would love to adopt the little guy but sadly I don’t think he will enjoy his time with me. A Superhero gets hurt, has late hours and sometimes doesn’t even go home for long periods of time” Supergirl said and placed the puppy in the owner's arms.

  
The owner nodded sadly. She had informed him of this when he first suggested she take the puppy home, so he had been expecting the dog to return, even if he wished Supergirl would keep him. He sighed “I understand Supergirl. We will make sure he will go to a good, loving home”

  
Supergirl pet the puppy one last time and nodded, wiping her tears “I know you will”. She shook hands with the owner and made her way out before pausing with her hand on the doorknob. “Oh, by the way. His name is Krypto” she excitedly proclaimed.

  
The owner raised the now sad puppy and smiled. “Hello Krypto”.

  
No longer than ten minutes later, the door opened again, informing the owner with a jingle of the bell.

  
“Hello, welcome to Paws. How can I help you today?” He asked with a bright smile.

  
“Hi. My wife over here wants to adopt a dog” the dark-haired woman said while pointing at her blonde wife.

  
“Of course. This way” the owner showed them all the dogs, but he had a feeling which one the two women were going to adopt.

  
The blonde was currently on the floor laying on her back; Krypto was licking her happily while her wife took pictures.

  
The dark-haired woman turned to him then, “I think we found the one. Where do we sign?”

  
“Follow me to the office, this way” the owner said and started walking in a certain direction before pausing and looking back, “umm what about your wife?”

  
“Kara, darling. Are you coming?”

  


The blonde froze with the puppy in the air above her. “Oh yeah, we are coming” she stood up and followed them, still holding the puppy joyfully.

  
“You know, Supergirl fostered this dog until our shelter had opened again” the owner said with pride.

  
“Oh really? That is amazing” the shorter woman answered and tried to hide her smirk.  


  


* * *

  


“And another signature here and you are done!” the owner said and smiled when the last signature was placed.

  
“Congrats Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers, you have adopted Krypto”

  
“Thank you Mr Cooper” Lena replied while shaking his hand.

  
They then ordered a dog collar for Krypto and bought a new leash. The couple walked out of the shelter holding hands with Krypto walking in front of them, wagging his tail with complete happiness.

  


* * *

  
  
**SuperDork:**

You owe me twelve orders of potstickers c:  
(Attached Image)

  
Alex’s jaw dropped as she opened the attached image. It was a picture of Lena, Kara and Krypto at the park. More pictures and videos followed with the couple playing with their new adopted puppy at the dog park.

  
“Are you ok?” Kelly asked walking closer to Alex.

  
Alex turned her screen to her and she couldn’t help the aww’s that escaped her mouth. “Oh my, they are so _ CUTE _ ” she gushed.

  
Alex sighed and nodded “I know. They are _ annoyingly _ cute”.

  


  
They continued looking at the pictures and videos that kept coming in until Kelly turned to Alex. “So, I was thinking that maybe we should go to the animal shelter…”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Batsy’s Golden Labrador Retriever. He looks like a loaf of bread.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
